<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Has Changed by Ivyaugust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859001">Everything Has Changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust'>Ivyaugust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jeff and Britta with a baby, Pregnancy, jeff being sad, lullaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is so mushy and sweet that writing it was making my teeth hurt but I hope that’s your cup of tea because here it is.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Britta Perry/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Has Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is so mushy and sweet that writing it was making my teeth hurt but I hope that’s your cup of tea because here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff laid awake staring at the ceiling. He did this a lot these days. When he tried to close his eyes, he was flooded with memories of his childhood, and fear that he would never move on from them. </p>
<p>Britta laid next to him, sleeping peacefully, the same way she did every night. She looked angelic when she wasn’t awake, her lips relaxing out of their usual pursed frown. She had always slept on her side, but now she had no choice. She cradled the small bump in her stomach as she slept. </p>
<p>Jeff was excited, of course. When Britta had told him that she was pregnant, he had cried joyfully. And then he cried with anxiety. He had secretly always wanted a child, but he never really thought that he would be the type of guy to settle down. That would require commitment, and courage, and Jeff had never considered himself to be great at either of those things. </p>
<p>Jeff turned on his side to look at her, admiring the way her eyes fluttered under her eyelids. He wondered what she was dreaming about, and if she was as scared as he was. </p>
<p>He wished she was awake to reassure him. She was good at easing his mind. He never even had to ask. <br/>She recognized the look in his eye from a mile away, and she was by his side faster than he could pour himself a drink. </p>
<p>He liked that about Britta. She knew him better than he knew himself. If he ever decided to get married, he knew it would be to her. </p>
<p>He rested a hand on Britta’s belly hesitantly, trying not to wake her up as he did. She stirred, but didn’t wake. He knew she was a pretty heavy sleeper, so he wasn’t too concerned. </p>
<p>He slid down the bed just slightly, so that he was laying in front of Britta’s belly, and curled his legs up so they didn’t stick out of the blankets and off the mattress. </p>
<p>He always felt awkward trying to do this, he never really knew where to begin. He rubbed Britta’s bump softly and spoke in a low voice, hoping that the baby could still hear him. </p>
<p>“Baby?” Jeff waited as if the child was going to answer him. They hadn’t picked a name yet, mostly because they couldn’t agree. Britta wanted to name them ‘Brooklyn.’</p>
<p>“It’s a nice, gender neutral name Jeff! I don’t see what’s wrong with it!” She had argued as they got ready for bed earlier that same night. </p>
<p>Jeff agreed that it was nice, but he had always liked the name ‘Milo.’ Britta said that she didn’t want to be reminded of the abuse that the poor animals in that movie had been subjected to. He had never even seen <em>The Adventures of Milo and Otis</em>, but he let her veto the name in exchange for her agreement that they’d never have to name any of their children after a borough in New York. </p>
<p>The baby never answered him of course, so Jeff continued. </p>
<p>“Hey there junior,” he substituted, feeling a little awkward calling the kid ‘baby.’</p>
<p>“You don’t know this yet, but I love you more than anything in the world.” He paused for a moment, chewing on that sentence. </p>
<p>“Well, maybe besides Britta. But I love you both a lot. I’m going to work hard to be the dad that you deserve. I promise.”</p>
<p>He pressed a gentle kiss to Britta’s belly, and grinned when he felt a small kick. He wasn’t tearing up, he was probably just really tired or something. He wiped the stray tear from his nose. </p>
<p>Jeff wasn’t much of a singer, but he was partial to a song from his childhood, that his friend’s mother used to sing to them when he spent the night at their house. </p>
<p>Before he could catch himself and decide not to do it, he began singing it as softly as he could. </p>
<p>
  <em>Honey is for bees silly bear<br/>Besides there's jellybeans everywhere<br/>It's not what it seems in the land of dreams<br/>Don't worry your head just go to sleep<br/>It doesn't matter how you feel<br/>Life is just a Ferris wheel<br/>It's always up and down, don't make a sound<br/>When you wake up the world will come around</em>
</p>
<p>The baby kicked again, and Jeff’s grin widened. The kid was obviously enjoying it, now he had to finish the song. For the kid though, not necessarily because he wanted to, or because he was finally starting to feel like maybe this was going to be completely okay. </p>
<p>
  <em>It's just the sweet weather<br/>And the peacock feathers<br/>In the morning it will all be better<br/>It's not what it seems in the land of dreams<br/>Don't worry your head just go to sleep<br/>When you wake up the world will come around<br/>When you wake up the world will come around</em>
</p>
<p>Jeff dried his eyes on his shirt and kissed Britta’s belly again before shimmying back up to his pillow. He sighed in relief, finally feeling his eyelids start to droop, but before he could close them, Britta opened her own, piercing blue eyes and smiled at him. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you could sing like that.” Britta teased. </p>
<p>Jeff scowled. “You didn’t tell me you could hear all that. Not cool, Britta.” </p>
<p>She just laughed, scooting over until her head was on his chest. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry yourself so much, Jeff. You’re going to be the best dad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you recognized the lullaby, please let’s just not mention it..... we all have pasts and dark secrets</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>